1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the outputting apparatus and method of a printer, a display (CRT, LCD), or the like in which information supplied from the outside is analyzed and the information is transformed into a visible image form on the basis of the result of the analysis and is outputted.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in an outputting apparatus, a font is selected on the basis of information regarding the font selection supplied from the outside. In the case where the font is newly added without changing the information supplied from the outside, the added font cannot be selected unless the information regarding the font selection supplied from the outside is changed. As a result, there is a problem such that even when the number of kinds of fonts increases, the fonts cannot be effectively used.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above circumstances and it is an object of the invention to provide an outputting apparatus and method which can select a newly added font without changing information regarding the font selection in information which is supplied from the outside.
To solve the above problem, according to the present invention, there is provided an outputting apparatus comprising: memory means for storing designation information to designate a selection-impossible font from a plurality of fonts; and selecting means for selecting the most suitable font from the fonts other than the selected and instructed font in accordance with an input of selection instructing information to instruct so as to select the selection-impossible font which is designated by the designation information stored in the memory means.
The above plurality of fonts include fonts provided in the apparatus and fonts which are supplied from the outside.
The designation information is supplied from the outside.
The selection instruction information is supplied from the outside.
The selecting means has comparing means for comparing attribute information of the font instructed by the selection instruction information and attribute information of the fonts other than such a font and selects a font having the attribute information that is nearest to the attribute information of the font instructed by the selection instruction information from the fonts other than the font instructed by the selection instruction information.
To solve the above problem, according to the present invention, there is provided an outputting method whereby designation information to designate a selection-impossible font from a plurality of fonts is stored and the most suitable font is selected from the fonts other than the selected and instructed font in accordance with an input of selection instruction information to instruct so as to select the selection-impossible font which is designated by the designation information stored.
The above plurality of fonts include fonts which are provided in the apparatus and fonts which are supplied from the outside.
The designation information is supplied from the outside.
The selection instruction information is supplied from the outside.
In the selection of the font, the attribute information of the font instructed by the selection instruction information is compared with the attribute information of the fonts other than such a font, and the font having the attribute information that is nearest to the attribute information of the font instructed by the selection instruction information is selected from the fonts other than the font instructed by the selection instruction information.
According to the present invention as mentioned above, even in the case where the data supplied from the external apparatus such as a host computer or the like cannot select the newly added font, an output image can immediately be outputted by using the newly added font.